The Happenings Between 'The Between'
by TryCatchMeNow
Summary: This is not one of my stories but one of my friend's stories! I hope you guys enjoy and if you want more well...you better get reviewing!


**Happenings in between 'the between' Chapter One**

**Hi everyone, **

**I am a friend of Megan's and I have written this story and I have asked Megan if I can upload it through her account. Obviously, she said yes, since you are reading this. Anyway just a heads up in this version of an iron fey story continuing on from the big books I have made some adjustments (of course). In this version everyone knows about 'the between' and I have used a character that Megan made up (Camille Nightingale) for reasons of my own. If you figure it out that is good for you! I hope you like it and please review because I would definitely like some feedback, so Thank You.**

**Meghan POV**

What a strange dream. I had been pregnant, with a son, and the oracle had told me that he would either save the Nevernever or destroy it. Oh yeah, that's right, it's a reality. My bulging stomach reminded me. I am 7 months pregnant. But it is funny I don't see how my future son could destroy the courts when I was the one that saved them? I heard a grunt. Oh yeah, again, this time it's good. My husband aka Ash was sleeping right beside me. Funny, how you can forget things in a dream of reality.

**Ash POV**

I woke up and my wonderful wife lay beside me. I was still so happy I made the right decision to go to the end of the world to get a soul, just so that I could be with her. And the best thing was I still hadn't become fully human. I could still use my fey glamour and the pointy ears of course. Anyway back to the reality of my life. The phone next to Meghan rang, gosh bloody early, can't you ring a _bit _later.

**Meghan POV**

It was Oberon, something about 'the between', what? The Between? I suddenly jolted into reality, yet again, "What" I screamed into the receiver. "Meghan, calm down" Oberon said. "What, what is wrong?" I asked, "What is happening?"

"The between, it is gradually, but slowly, merging back into the Nevernever." "What we need to do?" I asked him; of course I knew that he was called to tell me that he needed Ash and me to fix it. Can't he do something for himself, just once? "I need you to find a way to fix it." Of course.

**Grim POV**

I sat on the balcony, just listening to all the conversations going on. How long would it take for them to notice me? God, humans. "Grimmmmmmmm…" I heard the Iron Queen groan. Isn't she supposed to be all proper and that crap?

"Good to see you too, human," I replied. "Anyway, that is not why I am here. I have heard about this problem, and I knew Oberon would call on you eventually, I wanted to go on this quest." "Oooooooohhhhhhh, that's so nice," Meghan said, "I knew we'd see you sometime on this quest."

**Puck POV**

I was just walking along minding my own business, when out of nowhere, this purple fluffy thing jumped up and started to attack me. Wait a minute, this seemed familiar. This was Nightingale wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. It felt good to remember, but I was getting attacked, I had to take care of that first. I pulled out a dagger, "threatening" her to get THE HELL OFF MY FACE BEFORE I CUT ALL HER FUR OFF. Ahem… After what seemed like forever she finally got off me, thank the lord, oh wait, thank lord pointy ears for that.

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Just a heads up if you guys don't review I will not write the next chapter until you do, so yeah. I really appreciate it because I don't really believe that I am the greatest writer so…. **

**Note from Megan: Ahem well she needs to stop self-doubting herself! From what I have read she is an EXCELLENT WRITER! And I agree with her! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I WILL NOT PESTER HER TO UPDATE :D also while you're at it why don't you review to my stories! First read Iron Cat (although it ain't that great) and the read After Iron! If you like them, press the shiny button that says review! DITTO THAT FOR THIS STORY! Anyways! See you guys soon (that is, if you review ;D).**


End file.
